Corsair
The Shield. lvl1 tank unlock. The Corsair mounts its main short-range cannon in a full-rotation turret. The turret also includes a pair of coaxial ranging guns, allowing the pilot the flexibility to trade-off damage output for additional safety. The shield systems bestow all-round protection with an extra boost in the front. Back to Tanks. Weapons Much like the Silver , the Corsair's weapons consist of one main gun flanked by two smaller guns attached to a single turret with a 360 degree rotation capability and a fast rotation speed. The two small guns fire in tandem. They have much longer range, and a much higher rate of fire than the main gun, but do very little damage. The main gun, however, is short-ranged, but packs a punch. Unfortunately, like the Silver, the 3 guns lack independent rotation, and therefore can only target one enemy at a time. Note: Cooldown is in seconds, Range is in grids, and all information is base value. Augments and prisms are applied afterward. Shields and Hull One heavy frontal shield and a single weaker shield covering the rest of the tank. A normal hull. Triggers #Omnicharge #*Uses hyperwave resonance to recharge the Corsair's front shield and render it temporarily impregnable. #Muon Detonation #*Fires a cone of highly charged muon particles. #Gamma Blast #*Reverses matter polarity, shearing off 1/3 of remaining hull integrity. #Nanobot Burst #*Employs microscopic machines to repair the Corsair and all nearby allies. Tactics The Corsair should mainly be used as a defensive support tank. It thrives in a group, being able to protect and even save others with its triggers, while still being capable of dealing substantial amounts of damage. Its turret is highly potent at close range, although it can only target one enemy at a time, meaning that it is ineffective against large groups of enemies. Its impregnable shield trigger is great for protecting yourself and your allies against concentrated but powerful enemy onslaughts, such as cannons from the corners of a Delta Refinery. This allows you to return constant fire without the fear of being killed. Its shotgun trigger has a thin radius, but a relatively long range that extends beyond its animation which allows you to weaken groups of enemies and the structures protecting the main fortress (such as Drill Stations and Delta Refineries), as well as damage the fortress itself. The explosive trigger, however, is the most powerful weapon in the Corsair's arsenal. Not only does it allow you to reduce any enemy to 2/3 health before the fight even begins (invaluable for fortresses with large amounts of health) but due to its massive range (which extends far beyond the actual animation) you can do this to swarms of minions as well as multi-structures. Though after the devastating first strike, the weapon becomes much less potent, only taking off 1/3 of existing health and doing less and less as the fight goes on. As of Build 49 , the maximum damage dealt by this ability has been capped at 1500 HP. The 4th trigger can not only be used to help keep the Corsair alive, but also others as well. With a relatively fast cooldown it can be used generously, and due to the instant and substantial healing it provides, this trigger can easily be used to save people from impending death. The Corsair really shines when fighting Convoys: as it trails behind convoy escorts it can safely soak up a lot of damage while the heavy-hitters take them out. Once the main tanks of the Convoy are reachable, the 3rd trigger can shear off a lot of HP, making the overall kill a lot faster. The healing capability of the 4th trigger is also put to good use as the convoy's guns deal a massive amount of damage. However, when left alone the Corsair loses most of its strength. Its gun is rendered almost useless when surrounded as it struggles to figure out what threat to target and its non-frontal shielding is incredibly weak, leaving the tank exposed in seconds. While the explosive trigger can deal a massive blow at the beginning of a fight, it lacks the ability to end it, and the shotgun trigger simply does not do enough damage to deliver a killing blow. The corsair is an ultimate team player, but lacks the sheer force or protection to fend for itself. Back to Tanks.